memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Shakedown Cruise/Act Two
Act Two Fade In Ext. Space (Mars orbit) USS Helena docked in drydock. Int. Shuttlebay The entire crew are all standing at attention as Captain Taylor is addressing them. Capt. Taylor: So, to sum up, I just want to say I am thrilled to be your new captain, I want this to be an efficient ship, tightly run, but also one that you're glad to be serving on, everyone but the senior officers is dismissed. Wesley, Sito, Paul, Stephanie, T'Shar are standing at attention. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Wesley Crusher our chief security, tactical officer I understand that you served on board the USS Enterprise under Captain Picard?. He nods at her. Lt. Crusher: Yes, ma'am I learned from the best crew in the fleet and I took that to the Academy. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Welcome aboard Mr. Crusher. She walks over to Sito Jaxa. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Sito Jaxa, it says here that you were held by the Cardassian Union from 2370 to now and according to your Counselor you're fit for duty love the new hair cut. She looks at her. Ens. Sito: Thank you Captain, I'm right as rain as you humans say all the time and I'm ready to prove myself as the Chief Operation Officer. Taylor smiles at her. Capt. Good work Ensign Sito keep up the good work. She nods, Taylor walks over to Stephanie Williams. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams chief engineer, so Commander how's our warp drive doing?. She looks at her. Ltcmdr. Williams: We're ready for both warp and impulse on your orders Captain. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: How well is your staff when it comes to warp core breaches?. Williams looks at her. Ltcmdr. Williams: We've been doing drills on that we've been off by 13% we're working on getting it up to 89%. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Carry on Commander. Commander Williams leaves the shuttlebay, as Captain Taylor walks over to T'Shar. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant T'Shar from Vulcan hmm, our first Vulcan science officer so Lieutenant how are you doing. She looks at the Captain. Lt. T'Shar: I'm great Captain I've been meditating while waiting for your arrival. Taylor looks at her. Capt. Taylor: Nice and I appreciate it. Taylor walks over to Paul Langford. Capt. Taylor: Doctor Paul Langford you're the chief medical officer?. He looks at her. Dr. Langford: Yes, Captain I am. She looks at the padd. Capt. Taylor: It says here that your credentials are exceptional. He looks at her. Dr. Langford: Yes, Captain they are molecular surgery, DNA engineering, psychiatry. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Uh, thanks Doctor, all right everyone we depart in 3 hours dismissed. Ext. Space (Mars orbit) The drydock is clear of worker bees. Int. Deck four Captain Taylor and Admiral Samuels are walking through the corridor to the transporter room, as Admiral Samuels looks at Captain Taylor giving her the orders for her first mission. Commodore Samuels: I wish I could give you something more exciting for your maiden voyage mission Captain, but it's pretty straightforward, you'll be delivering supplies to the science station on Epsilon 2, I should have an update in a few hours on your new first officer, sounds like you won't have to wait much longer. She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: Thank you sir. They walked into the transporter room as they shook hands and Admiral Samuels walks onto the pad. Commodore Samuels: Safe Travels Captain. Taylor nods at him then turns to the transporter chief. Capt. Taylor: Energize, Captain huh. Cut to: Main Bridge On the bridge the crew are getting the ship prep for launch as Captain Taylor walks out of the turbolift, and walks down the steps and looks over at Ensign Sito. Capt. Taylor: Ensign Sito what's our status?. Sito looks at her console then reports. Ensign Sito: All systems are in the green Captain and ops has cleared us for departure. Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Ens. Kaye: Thrusters are ready. Taylor sits in her chair. Capt. Taylor: Engage. Ext. Space (Mars orbit) Helena moves slowly out of the drydock and then cranked up her nacelles and leaps into warp speed. (End of Act Two, Fade Out)